


Hard of Hearing

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Just distracted,” Steve shrugged. It wasn’t a lie, the mystery brunet was distracting.





	Hard of Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble prompt that came to me today

“Now I know you didn’t drag me all the way out here for a beer only for you to zone out and not even listen to me,” Sam drawled on as he noticed his best friend’s attention span waver.

Steve heard him but didn’t pay him much mind. He was busy staring at two guys in the corner of the bar a few feet away. One was blonde, alright looking, and the other a brunet who looked like a gift from god. They weren’t talking, in fact it looked like they were signing. That’s when he noticed them on the blonde; hearing aids. 

“Steve?!” Sam snapped.

“What?” Steve replied, turning his attention back to Sam.

“Seriously? Have you heard anything I’ve been saying?” Sam shook his head. 

“Just distracted,” Steve shrugged. It wasn’t a lie, the mystery brunet was distracting.

Visibly ticked off, Sam followed Steve’s gaze. “Oh come on,” he groaned. “You invite me out just so you can stare at some man candy.”

“The brunet’s hot,” Steve replied.

“He’s also going to hear you if you don’t keep it down,” Sam warned.

Steve shook his head before looking back at Sam once more. “They’re deaf, one of them is even wearing hearing aids.” In that moment what he didn’t notice was the brunet turning and looking at them. 

“That just makes this even creepier,” Sam griped. 

“Whatever,” Steve rolled his eyes. No harm looking. It’s not like they’d ever know. 

“Well are you going to continue to be mister creepy or are you going to go over and say hello?” 

“They’re deaf Sam,” Steve deadpanned. Considering he knew no sign language it would be a fruitless endeavor. 

“Right so you just keep on living your fantasy then,” Sam chuckled.

“Fantasies,” Steve corrected. “I could think of a few things I’d like to do to him.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Stark too much,” Sam was grimacing now.

“Do you think deaf guys are quiet during sex?” Steve asked. Normally he wouldn’t be so daring in a public space but considering the guys couldn’t hear him it didn’t seem so bad.

Sam choked on his drink and the blonde guy with the hearing aids laughed. Steve looked up, there must have been a joke between the pair.

His best friend was about to get into a judgmental rant when the two strangers stood up. They shook hands and signed a couple of things before parting ways. The blonde ducked out the side exit whilst the brunet was heading towards them, no doubt going to the main entry Steve concluded.

However the brunet paused next to their table, pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, folding his arms across it.

“First things first,” the guy started. “Clint is deaf,” he pointed over his shoulder. “I’m not, I only use sign language around him as practice so I don’t get rusty. He can read lips though.”

Steve’s stomach knotted as his face paled. 

“Second,” he continued. “I heard everything you said a few moments ago pal,” the brunet was now staring at Steve directly.

A deep blush covered Steve’s face. Even Sam was totally quiet.

“Third,” the brunet placed a napkin down in front of Steve. “If you want to know how much noise I can make you have to at least buy me dinner first.” Without another word he got up and exited the bar.

Steve looked down at the napkin which had a name ‘Bucky,’ scrawled above some numbers which were undoubtedly his phone number.


End file.
